


The Hylian Heartbreaker

by Zarkitty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bestiality, Cleaning, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sweat, ass worship, horse, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkitty/pseuds/Zarkitty
Summary: Link's made a new name for himself with the vai disguise as the 'Hylian Heartbreaker', but after spending too much time teasing boys and too little adventuring, he's hard pressed for rupees. So hard pressed, in fact, that he's willing to wash one of the local stable master's stallions just for a night's stay- much more thoroughly than he anticipated!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Hylian Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I made back on the ass-end of 2018 and refined over several months, then sort of forgot about, whoops!! Figured I'd share it as-is anyway. Enjoy!

_When Link first put on the vai disguise, Vilia's praise made him flush with both embarrassment and a strange sense of pride, though it wasn't until it actually worked that he could truly believe he made a "good-lookin' gal". All these years, he'd never really given his appearance much thought, nor did he particularly care to be the spitting image of masculinity. To be strong and to know that he is strong was always good enough for him. Still, it was hard to ignore how right it all felt: the caress of the garb's fine silks, the warmth of the desert breeze against his skin where it left him exposed, the impressed gazes of "vai and voe" alike._

_After his adventures in the Gerudo Desert, the Hylian found himself in search of every opportunity to get back into the disguise. There was a sense of accomplishment in his ability to pass among most company as a shy, quiet lady, if one with exotic tastes in finery. Though he never failed to turn heads, the attention of his audience scarcely appealed to him. Suitors from every corner of Hyrule would play at Link's heartstrings, only to later be politely turned down with a bashful giggle and a shake of the head that soon became the infamous signature of the enigmatic 'Hylian Heartbreaker'. At the time, he mostly just found himself flustered by the fact that his new persona was known best for her indecision, of all things!_

_It wasn't long before he realized that this little diversion had drawn quite a lot of focus from his terribly important quest! So much focus, in fact, that he'd been drained of nearly every rupee to his name in the process. When he arrived at a stable, sore and weary from a long day of dutifully hitting bokoblins with a big stick, he was still just a few short of having a bed for the night. Thankfully, the stable master agreed to take what Link could give and let him work the rest off by helping around in the morning. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of what he'd look like working in that silly disguise as he drifted off into sleep..._

* * *

He's woken early by the stable master, roused from his sleep with a light shake. "Hey, uhh, young... uh, lady? Young lady," the man says uncertainly, squinting at Link with obvious confusion. "You almost overslept! It's time to work off those last few rupees, eh?" With a yawn and a stretch of his limbs, he slowly rises to meet the waking world and blinks the sleep from his eyes. He groggily wobbles his way over to a broom, but the stable master just smiles and laughs. "Oh, no, don't worry about that. I can handle the sweeping, I'm not that old yet!" He points towards the door and says, "Actually, I was hoping you could bathe one of the horses while I'm busy in here. A bokoblin tried to steal him a couple days ago, and he's been smelling like one since."

While Link is not exactly enthused about the prospect, he's never one to back down from his word, so the Hylian accepts the terms with a reluctant nod. It isn't long before he finds himself armed with naught but a spongy rag and his wits, face to face with the horse himself. The beast stands idly in a tub of soapy water and awaits its bath with rapidly fading patience. Link always had a certain appreciation for horses and their handling, and this was no exception. As he looks over the stallion, considers its stature and great health, its gorgeous, dark brown coat and black, lovingly braided mane, the Hylian could swear he felt his heart skip a beat in ways his suitors could never inspire it to.

_What a shame it would have been,_ he thought, _if those terrible monsters had truly managed to rob the stable of such a prime specimen!_ The stable master was right, too; the poor horse has the uniquely pungent odors of an unwashed farm animal and a bokoblin who spent their day behaving like one. Once the immediate reaction of revulsion at the eye-wateringly musky, earthen smell begins to subside, it gives way to urges that well up within him and fill him with a strange giddiness. He slowly realizes that it's an almost enthralling scent, if not exactly a 'good' one, helpless but to feel along those rolling hills of bestial musculature while he washes them. Suddy water dampens his outfit here and there, but he hardly notices.

It's not as though he's never seen a horse like this before. He owns some similar ones, even, but the circumstances always seemed so different to him. At all other times, the understanding he maintained with his mounts was, at the very least, one of mutual respect. Now, as the huge, indifferent creature towers over him, he feels... small. Insignificant. His hands roam further and further back along its body, and it finally hits him how utterly anthithetical to the very core of his being it is to feel anything but strong enough to carry his burdens. In the same moment, it occurs how unspeakably liberating it is to feel at the mercy of this- this animal! His resolve was never shaken by even the mightiest lynel or Divine Beast gone haywire, but this stallion makes him tremble at the knees, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum.

It only briefly occurs to Link that he'd actually dropped the rag into the water a long time ago, shamelessly feeling along the horse's powerful body until he makes his way behind it, only to stop dead in his tracks. His eyes widen, a tent already forming in his sirwal as he regards another aspect of his equine companions he often overlooked, now with a newfound sense of curiosity and rapidly building lust: the thick, doughnutlike rim beneath a flicking whip of a tail, and the heavy, bloated set of intensely musky balls not far below, all slick with beads of perspiration. His heart races as though it could burst from his chest, and Link wonders for a long, long moment if he might've lost his mind. He can see the odd fly buzz around its hindquarters, and the smell becomes beyond overpowering the closer he thoughtlessly leans in.

The hero in him hollers and screams for him to fight the urge, to finish cleaning the horse, get back on track with his quest and never wear that silly vai disguise again. Far louder, the part of himself he's discovered that makes his will crumble like a stack of cards before an opportunity to worship a big, strong animal's rump tells him it was silly to ever think of that slutty outfit as a disguise. If anything, it was more dishonest of him not to wear it! Almost thoughtlessly, he lifts the veil away from his mouth, his eyelids slowly flutter shut, and he finally, irreversibly takes that final step out of being a hero and into being an animal ass-kisser.

Once his soft lips are pressed firmly against the horse's thick, twitchy pucker, his face buried underneath its tail, the stallion only lets out a self-satisfied huff, as though it had anticipated this outcome the whole time. Initially, he approaches the matter with all the confidence of a stammering schoolgirl experiencing her first kiss: a soft smooch here or there along the thick rim, a nervous nuzzle of his nose against it while it winks. Then, he pulls back just far enough to let his lips part from that thick rim and draw a deep lungful of musk that sets his nerves alight and fogs his mind with pure, perverse desire. A hard shiver crawls up along his spine, and as though driven on by some invisible force, he brings his arms to wrap about the muscular rump of the equine, fingers clutched tightly against thick fur. He presses back in with renewed resolve, peppering every millimeter of that plush and crinkled pucker, his tongue lolled out to roll and drag along the sensitive ring of the horse's asshole, even press it inside every few strokes to swirl against muscles that squeeze tightly around the intruder.

The beast huffs its approval through flared nostrils. The Hylian can't see it, but he can hear the slap of the horse's hard cock against its belly, and he rubs his thighs together at the thought that he made an animal stiff. All too suddenly, the horse steps back to press against Link's sweat-smeared face. His hands lift up in front of him uncertainly, and the stallion casually continues to walk backwards with the Hylian until his head is pinned between a wall and a horse's hot, sweaty ass. His fingers quiver lightly in the air, 'til he finally thinks to bring them to his new lover's massive nuts. He cradles the stallion's weighty, slick and sensitive balls and feels them tighten with every stroke of his tongue, gropes and practically massages along their curves. He's so absorbed in such worship that he scarcely perceives the people pointing and whispering, though he does manage to catch little snippets - appalled condemnations and mumbles to the tune of, "Isn't that the Hylian Heartbreaker?!" There's a moment of startled shock as the realization that he's seen registers, but they don't see Link - they see the effeminate persona he's constructed!

Though the shame and embarrassment doesn't completely vanish in light of this new advantage, they are utterly overwhelmed by a sudden and powerful exhibitionist streak brought on by all the freedom that supposed anonymity brings. Why yes, he thought as his tongue drilled deeper and deeper into the whinnying stallion's hole, it IS the Hylian Heartbreaker. The lips that so many had sought to steal a kiss from were now fixed to an animal's enormous rim. It was doubtless that word would spread like wildfire to the ears of everyone who had a modicum of attraction or respect for that mysterious, capricious girl who'd made such a fuss lately.

Unsure just how long a flimsy face-veil would keep him safe from identification, he decided it best to hurry up. Of course, his definition of 'hurry up' in this case means he shuts his eyes, then buries his face in against that huge stallion rump as deep as he can manage. His tongue sloppily plunges in and out with wet splatters of spit out around his lips and the animal's rim, and the horse lets out louder neighs and whinnies. Link's hands roam from heavy nuts up to caress and stroke along the basemost inches of equine dick, and his heart skips another beat: he'd never touched a cock that wasn't his own, and now here he was, eager to feel along every vein on an animal's massive shaft. He felt it throb against his fingers, could feel each surge little or big and hear the soft patters of copious prespunk hit the ground beneath them.

He hardly has time to appreciate his stud's virility before he's surprised with a far more impressive display of it. The horse's asshole tightens around his tongue like a vise, its rump grinding back against Link's head, and somewhere between the intense pangs of lust that rob him of his good sense, he worries idly that he might be crushed. Such thoughts are carried away on the sounds of the horse's pleased whinnies, and the Hylian feels a massive surge travel through the base of its cock, so violent it gives him a brief startle. There's a long moment after that where little seems to happen, followed by the sounds of wet splatter after splatter, like someone spilled half a dozen buckets one after another.

The horse rumbles pleasantly and stomps its hooves in place, its whole enormous body tensing. Link only barely manages to wriggle his head away enough to catch a glance of the stallion's mottled length as it unloads jets of cum in volumes he'd once have thought impossible of anyone. It pools up in the muddy ground beneath them more and more with each gush, and only when it tapers to a stop is Link finally allowed free. Rather, the horse quite promptly decides it's done using him, and walks away to let him collapse against the wall. He has all of a second or two to pant and huff and regain his breath before he has to run from the eyes of the crowd as fast as his legs will carry him, cheeks flushed red and eyes welled up with shameful tears.

As he books it into a thicket, he thinks about how even with the veil of anonymity, he would always know what he did and he would have to live with it. Yet more disturbing to him, intrusive thoughts reminded him that if that was the cost of tongue-fucking another animal's asshole, he'd pay it all over again.

For the first time in his life, he found fresh air lacking.


End file.
